


30K Penthouse Suite for Two

by SumDumMuffin



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, holoMyth
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Meme, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: Callie pays to upgrade her and Kiara's room during a school, trip, BUT THERE'S ONLY ONE BED?!?1?
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	30K Penthouse Suite for Two

**Author's Note:**

> [#TAKAMORI](https://twitter.com/hashtag/TAKAMORI?src=hashtag_click)
> 
> Also I guess, High School AU, since school trips are a staple of anime, and I was in the high school anime mindset.

“What?!?” Calliope said, to the hotel room. 

Kusotori was laughing, and honestly, Callie couldn’t blame her.

“Oh, Callie, “ Kusotori set her bags down and skipped up to her for a smooch and hug, “Are you sure you didn’t mean for this to happen~” 

“Quit it-” Callie pushed Kusotori away by the head, “Of course not!” 

“I mean, you were the one who upgraded the room,” Kiara stepped back and brought her hand to her collar bone. “I was so surprised- but in a good way- when you said you wanted us to have a really comfy experience~”

“Yes, and I made absolutely sure we had the best available room,” Callie inhaled, “That also had two beds.” 

Kiara glanced down in performative bashfulness and poked her fingers together. She bit her lower lip and glanced up, “You know Callie, if you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was say so….” 

Calliope's treacherous heart jumped against her ribcage. “I- you, have made that clear,” she coughed into her fist, “And I feel like I have also made it clear that I don’t.” 

“Are you sure this was some secret attempt to get me into bed with you~?” Kiara hid her lips under her fingertips. 

“What? No!” Calliopes face started burning up, because, yeah, that’s probably exactly what this would look like-

“Maybe you subconsciously wanted to sleep with me so much that you blocked out all memory of reserving only one bed for our upgraded luxury suite?” 

Callie scrunched her mouth into a line. “I, sincerely hope that I wasn’t so sleep-deprived that it for the two weeks I spent emailing the hotel-”

Kiara clasped her hands together, “Maybe it's that all the time together, you finally realize how deep in love you are with me, and that you can’t live without me, and this is you way of conveying it while pretending to maintain your tsundere dignity~”

“I think you’ve been talking to Pavolia too much,” Callie said. 

“Well, I guess the only thing it could be- and it’s obvious if you think about it,” Kiara closed her eyes and nodded to herself, “Is that the hotel staff also picked up on the fact that this was a honeymoon~”

“ITS NOT A HONEYMOON,” Callie yelled, “It’s a SCHOOL TRIP, Guuuuhhhh~~~~” 

“Well, whatever the case is, it’s too late to fix it tonight,” Kiara said to the clock. It was ten minutes to midnight.

Like, it made sense to spend their first afternoon during the trip they’d all hang out into the night before checking in, but in retrospect maybe they could have at least dropped off their stuff once they arrived just to make sure that everything was all in order. 

“So I guess there’ nothing for it,” Kiara said. She put her bags down against the wall, “I’ll take the chair tonight, and we can get another bed tomorrow-”

“What? No!” Callie said, reflexively. She took a step forward. “You should take the bed.”

“Oh, but I’m used to sleeping in bad arrangements,” Kiara said. 

“As am I,” Callie folded her arms. 

“But you paid for the room upgrade,” Kiara said, “So you should have priority over it.” 

“This was intended a gift, for you,” Callie said, “It doesn't make sense for me to splurge on a really comfortable room for our school trip, and then for you to be not, comfortable.” she cleared her throat. “You really do deserve to relax

Kiara chuckled. “That’s my line. That’s why I supported this as a gift, because it’s also something you can enjoy.” She fluttered her eyelids, “Something we can share together~” 

“Then I guess that means we can both take the bed,” Calliope said. 

Kiara blinked. “Are you sure about that?” 

“I mean, friends share a bed all the time,” Calliope willed her cheeks not to redden, “And that’s what we are, so it’s only awkward if one of us makes it awkward, and I never make it awkward.” 

“Oh Callie~,” Kiara said in the voice she used whenever she tried to sound seductive, “You know that you and I are much more than friends-” 

“No- no we are not,” Calliope said, “Especially tonight when we’re platonically sharing a single luxury bed, as just,” She pontificated in a way that didn’t add clarity to her statement, “normal, non-romantic, homie, friends.” 

Kiara laughed. “Well, okay, I guess I can accept that, just for tonight.” 

And there was just a little more tension between them than usual as they hung out for the next half hour, watching highlights of their co-workers, checking social media, and then showering and changing into pajamas, and chatting about their day. 

And it was all incredibly normal, Callie noted.

Until the time came to head to bed. Not ‘time to sleep’, because Kiara had her own ritual that meant she’d be in bed but staring at her phone for a while, and that almost turned into re-igniting the argument that she should just take the chair for tonight but obviously Callie wouldn’t have any of that. 

Calliope jumped onto the bed first- 

“Ahhhhh-” she exclaimed, “this is so niiiccce.” 

She spread her arms out to bask in the softness of the sheets, and she kicked her legs a little, and then turned her whole body around twice, in place

“It is!” Kiara said, when she jumped on the right side of the bed, at the very edge of the mattress- which prompted Callie to scootch over to maximize the space between them. 

Calliope rustled on her side and Kiara propped her head up and put her earbud into her left ear and set her phone on its dimmest setting as she tried to exhaust herself enough to fall asleep.

And as the night went on, Callie became acutely aware that she was laying next to someone. 

An incredibly beautiful someone, but also, someone she had fought for centuries on principle, someone who always seemed to get on her nerves-

Someone who, possibly, understood Callie the best out of anyone in existence. 

Someone who somehow for some incomprehensible reason, never got tired of Calliope’s moodiness or shyness or low key insults-

That no matter how much Callie denied it or protested or - that Callie didn't, actually want to be alone-

And in the soft blue glow of her phone illuminated Kiara’s multihued hair and the softness of her face and the brilliance purple in her eyes-

Maybe it was the proximity, or the sleepiness, or hell, maybe Callie did subconsciously only get one bed so that she'd have an excuse to be next to Kiara- 

Callie took a breath, and then scootched a little closer to the phoenix, and Callie leaned her head to the side to rest her head against the phoenix’s shoulder-

“What,” Kiara stated, “Are you doing?”

Calliope’s heart thundered in her ears, so her own voice sounded distant. “I- it’s just, you’re really warm.” 

Kiara blinked at her. “This is true,” She said, slowly, “But I also know that you don't mind being cold, and that you always tell me you don't like touching me." 

Callie’s face reddened a bit more. It was a reminder that Kiara was more aware than she got credit for.

“I,” Callie managed to say, “Just wanted to. It’s okay, right?” 

Kiara smushed her lips together and she hesitated, before she spoke, "That's not what we agreed on...."

There was a pang in Callie's chest. "I thought you'd like it if I was, cuddled up to you..." 

Kiara's cheeks reddened, but she turned away and scrunched her mouth to the side, and even from that angle she looked inordinately, painfully sad-

“My feelings for you aren’t a joke, Calliope,” Kiara stated. 

Callie felt a lump in her throat. “I- I know,-” 

“And you always say that you just want to be friends,” Kiara said. “And I’d be happy with that, if that were true." 

Callie glanced downwards. 

“But then you always ask me to do really, really personal favors for you, or you flirt back at me, or you joke to other people about us being in a relationship..." 

Callie scrunched her mouth to the side. “Um. yeah….” 

Kiara's voice was a whisper. “It’s really cruel; of you, you know, to play with my heart like that." 

“I!” Callie called out, reflexively, but she bit her lip as she figured out what to say. “I'm sorry…. 

Kiara inhaled, and exhaled, and refreshed her smile. "So, how about we just, take today's mistake in stride and enjoy this comfy bed you got for both of us?" 

"I- " Called brought her hand up to tug at Kiara's elbow, "Um.” 

Kiara tensed., but as Callie looked up into her face she saw Kiara's regular playful smirk return. " 

"Unless," Kiara said, slowly, "there's something you want to confess to me?" 

Callie's face burned. "That- now who's being cruel..." 

Kiara laughed her usual punctuated laugh, and in their quiet nighttime hotel it was the most wonderful sound.

"Maybe,” Callie breathed, “We can, pretend, just for tonight,“ She glanced down and bit her lip as her heart beat so loud in her ears that she could barely hear her voice. 

"And maybe, I can tell you," Callie broke eye contact, "Anything, you want to do, is fine with me...?" 

Kiara’s breath caught. "You promise you're not going to walk this back tomorrow morning?" 

"I-" Calliope said. 

"I promise-"

And as soon as the words left her lips Kiara pulled Callie’s head to her chest and wrapped her arms around the reaper's back.

And Callie let out a quiet guh as she settled into Kiara's warmth and softness, and she lost herself into the feeling of being held. 

"No take backs, okay?" Kiara said, and she nuzzled the top of Callie's head and inhaled, and rubbed her cheek against, and then squeezed Callie to herself.

And as Callie fell asleep, there, in the warmest of embraces.

"Thank you," Kiara mumbled, blissfully, "This was a really thoughtful gift."

* * *

  
OMAKE: 

Three students and a giant teddy bear placed a queen-sized bed down in the lobby of the hotel their class was staying in.

“Udin, kembali!“ Ollie said, and then the giant teddy bear shrunk back into a doll, and the student turned to the tallest member of their group, “So anyway Reine, not that I have any problem with doing a random heist, but why did we steal a bed?”

“Weeelll, the luxury rooms have really comfy beds,” Reine said, “And I thought, ‘our class is going on a weeklong trip to Tokyo, and I don’t want to live with any regrets,” She folded her arms and closed her eyes and nodded. 

Ollie rubbed her chin and cogitated, “Hmmm. And you're sure that nobody was going to use that room?" 

“Oh, I definitely made sure it was the right room to steal it from,” Reine said. She waved the air, “And you saw yourself, there was a spare bed there, even if it was due for guests.” 

“And besides,” Reine gestured to their shortest member, who was currently in the process of settling onto the stolen bed, “Don’t you want Anya to have nice sleeps during our trip?”

“I do!” Ollie raised her hand. 

“This bed is really comfy,” Anya said. She hugged the pillow to her chin and pouted, “All I need is someone to share it with~” 

Anya’s words flew completely over her head. “Oh! Oh oh oh - I think we can all fit, actually? It’d be a shame to let a bed this good go to waste.” 


End file.
